movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Cheddarcake (episode)
https://vimeo.com/148293160 *Voice: What-- a... Cartoon. (echoes) *(the theme song plays) *Robert Cheddarcake. *(the episode begins. At the zoo) *Narrator: The Animal City Zoo. Now it's mostly called The Zootopia City Zoo. *(Robert was posing) *Narrator: It's about a peaceful living for those, who intend to relax. Take a stroll. Or choose females. *(A woman past him as he posed. Did another one as he continued to pose. A woman passes him, just to amuse him) *Girl: Excuse me. *(more woman pass Robert) *Robert: Not now, kid. I'm busy. *Girl: Mister? *Robert: Sorry to interrupt. Look here, Missy. There's just a too much generation between the two of us. *Girl: Oh gee. *Robert: Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, for there's girls that I want to meet. *(A woman came by) *Robert: How about a kiss there, Missy? *(Robert kisses her) *Robert: Now we know each other a little better. *(Woman smacks him) *Robert: Yeousch! That hurt! *Girl: Gotta get going, Sir. *Robert: Lovely woman. *(Rubs himself. A crocodile growls) *Robert: Whoa! What are you looking at? *(Judy passes him) *Robert: Oh boy. I'm hoping that girls will come. *Judy: Out of the way, Rodent! (Throws him out of the way) *Robert: Hey, get down! Take this and that! And stay down! *(Robert was fighting the crocodile and dusted his hands) *Robert: There! This should tame you. *(Robert gets out of the dent) *Robert: Now where's my love I'd look forward to? *Judy: Cut it out. *Robert: Hey. No cause to be rude. What appears to be the matter? *Judy: A dumb hyena escaped the zoo. *Robert: Oh, how awful. How can I help? *Judy: You're ridiculous. I need an army or a hero. *Robert: Well, I'm a hero, and I can help, but I also need an army to help me. *Judy: You don't look like one. *Robert: I know I don't look like a hero. But now I'm trying to be a hero. Got it? *Judy: Who the heck are you? *Robert: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. *Judy: Cheddarcake? *Robert: Yep. I'm Robert Cheddarcake. But you can call me Robert if you wish to. *(Robert changes into his Kung Fu Karate clothes and does karate) *Robert: There! Now do you recognize who I am and what I can do? *Judy: Not really. *Robert: Oh, Come on. Can't you that I earned my black belt many years ago? *Judy: No kidding. *Robert: What on earth? *(hears a strange noise approaching, but looks up, then gasps. A sumo wrestler, with hair tied back for a ponytail, with a white hairband, and with a bit of beard, but wearing sunglasses, and wearing clothes like a blue t-shirt, red trousers, socks underneath, and black shoes, just to look like Kahuna, with a surfboard carried under his arm, jumps on Robert while riding his surfboard, and squashes him, and leaves while carrying his surfboard with him) *Judy: Oh. *Robert: Any chance to know that I appear to be good at Sumo Wrestling? *Judy: You're kidding. Not really. *Robert: Uh, how come? *(Robert shrugs) *Robert: What else can we do? Uh, never mind. *(Changes into his chef's clothing to look like Papa Louie with hat and neckerchief to make some food) *Robert: I can bring home the bacon and toast. I bring your hyena back better then you can help me make a special type of sandwich and eat it and more with me, make a Swiss cheese and bacon sandwich. Yeah. *Judy: Uh... Thank you. *Robert: You're welcome. *(Later, in the streets. The hyena is walking along singing dancing, looks at the mirror, and combs his hair) *Hyena: Oh yeah. *Robert: Excuse me, Sir. Have you seen a hyena running around here somewhere? *Hyena: A hyena? Tell me, What does this hyena look like? *Robert: Well, uh, they're skinny and hairy. *Hyena: Skinny and hairy. *Robert: Yeah, with sharp teeth. *Hyena: Sharp teeth? *Robert: With spots. *Hyena: Spots? *Robert: Yellow eyes. *Hyena: Spooky. *Robert: I guess that could be you. *Hyena: Oh nada. That's imagination, Rodent. I seen many of these for eternity. *Robert: And do you know which place I can find the hyena at? *Hyena: I know Broadway Lion King. I seen them there. Or the safari of Africa. *Robert: You don't really understand who you're speaking to, do you? *Hyena: What? *Robert: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. A mouse, who is in charge, so you just stay out of the way, and leave it up to me. *Hyena: Okay. *Robert: I must find out where this hyena is. *(He looks around) *Robert: Seen a hyena? *Fox: No. *Robert: See a hyena? *Rat: No. *Robert: Saw a hyena? *Otter: No. *Robert: Noticed a hyena. *Sheep: Hyena? *Robert: Thanks. *(Goes back to the Otter and passes the Otter) *Robert: You don't happen to see any hyenas on the loose, do you? *(Otter flips Robert over) *Robert: Well, at least, I still know where to find a hyena. *(Later) *Gangster: Stick them up! *Hyena: Oh, What're you trying to do? Scare me? *Gangster: Stop being a brat and reach for the sky! *Hyena: Why? *Gangster: You're under arrest, you scary monstrous beast! *Hyena: What did you call me? *Robert: Put down the guns. *(Hyena beats the gangster up and defeats him) *Robert: Take it easy there. *Hyena: You're skinny and hairy. *Robert: Skinny and hairy? *Hyena: You barely got sharp teeth and spots. *Robert: Sharp teeth and spots? *Hyena: And your eyes are yellow. *Robert: Yellow? *Hyena: Ha. *Robert: He sure is one of the hyenas that I met. *Hyena: It could be. *Robert: Sure is ugly enough to fall into a zoo. *Judy: There you are. *(Judy has found the three characters) *Judy: I have that hyena back. *Robert: Sure, madame. I've got him right where I have him. *(Judy takes the hyena) *Robert: Uh... Do I get the kiss or the reward? *Judy: I can love, But I think you got one already. *Robert: Unbelievable... And I didn't get even my reward. *Gangster: I got a wife. *Robert: I don't believe it! *(The scene ends and closes) *The End. *That's all folks. *(the end credits play and stop) Category:Episodes